Passive or Active?
by Zoccshan
Summary: "Kalau kamu terus-terusan 'pasif' ke Naruto, takutnya dia bisa cepat bosan, Hinata-chan." Kalimat Sakura membuat Hinata cemas seketika. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin Naruto jenuh dengannya. Sedangkan sisi lain ia tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang 'aktif'. Jadi... dia harus bagaimana? Semi-M. NaruHina. For Ayuzawa Shia's birthday! R&R?


**Summary :**

"**Kalau kamu terus-terusan 'pasif' ke Naruto, takutnya dia bisa cepat bosan, Hinata-**_**chan**_**." Kalimat Sakura membuat Hinata cemas seketika. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin Naruto jenuh dengannya. Sedangkan sisi lain ia tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang 'aktif'. Jadi... dia harus bagaimana?**

.

.

"Eh? Jadi... kemarin kamu melakukan 'itu' sama Sasuke?"

Sakura Haruno mengeluarkan senyum kebanggannya. Kedua temannya berdecak kagum, terutama Ino, sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Iyaa. Lagian kan kami sudah tunangan, jadi kupikir melakukan 'itu' sama Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada salahnya juga."

"Romatis, ya..." Hinata Hyuuga berkomentar. Dia turut bahagia mendengar kebahagiaan Sakura.

"Huu, jangan puji dia, Hinata-_chan_! Nanti jidatnya semakin lebar!"

"Ino sirik nih!" Sakura melemparkan tatapan betenya ke Ino, sedangkan dia terkikik geli. Sambil mengamati raut wajah Sakura, wanita bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu bertopang dagu.

"Ah, tapi kamu membuatku iri, Sakura... kapan ya Gaara-_kun_ mengajakku berbuat 'itu'?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Jelas-jelas kamu sudah punya satu anak darinya!"

Ino tertawa pelan.

Tahun lalu kan dia sebenarnya sudah menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara, seorang pria kelahiran kota Suna. Kalau tidak salah saat Ino masih berada di usia 21 tahun.

"Aku jadi mau mengulang momen-momen pertama kami saat melakukan 'itu'..." Sudut bibir Ino menukik sombong. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap Sakura. "Eh, ngga usah deh. Tiap malam kan kami juga sering melakukan hal-hal yang romantis. Dan aku yakin 100% kalau Gaara-_kun_ jauh lebih romantis dari si Uchiha Kaku-mu itu!"

"Enak aja! Sasuke-_kun_ tuh tidak kaku! Dia _cool_, tau! Pria _cool_ selalu nomor satu di bidang keromantisan!"

"Aku tidak percaya~" Ino mencibir dengan gaya lucu. "Sasuke kan jarang bicara. Bagaimana bisa romantis?"

Suara candaan Sakura dan Ino yang berisik memenuhi meja bundar di kedai _Ichiraku Coffe_. Hinata yang tempat duduknya berada di tengah mereka hanya memasang senyum. Kalau kedua wanita berambut kontras itu disatukan, beginilah suasana yang selalu terlihat di mana-mana.

"Iya deh aku kalah..." Merasa tak bisa memenangi kalimat-kalimat Ino, Sakura beralih ke Hinata. Si pemilik rambut _pink_ tersebut menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Hinata-_chan_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"E-Eh? B-Bagaimana apanya?" Dengan gelagapan ia menjawab.

"Itu... hubunganmu sama Naruto. Interaksi kalian sudah sampai mana?"

Ino pun mendekatkan bangkunya ke arah Hinata—mengikuti gerakan Sakura yang sebelumnya. Ia juga penasaran. "Iya, ya. Kalian kan tinggal di satu apartemen..." Ino mengingat-ingat. "Apa aja yang telah kalian lakukan di sana?"

.

.

.

**PASSIVE OR ACTIVE?**

"**Passive or Active?" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to Ayuzawa Shia's Birthday!**

.

.

"A-Apa yang kami lakukan...?" Pipi Hinata sontak memanas. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Iya, sejauh apa?" Ino tidak sabar. "Pasti kalian telah melakukan banyak hal! Seperti ciuman di balkon~ pelukan di sofa~ dan~ melakukan 'itu' berkali-kali!"

"E-E-Ehhh?"

"Ah, bukan cuma itu. Aku malah yakin kalian pernah mandi bersama! Iya, kan!? Ayo ngaku~!"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Jemari tangannya—yang saling menumpuk—meremas satu sama lain.

"T-Ti-Tidak kok..." Lirihnya. "Ka-Kami belum pernah s-sampai ke tahap sana..."

"Eh? Kok belum sih?"

"Wajarlah, Ino. Hinata kan pasif, beda dari kamu yang agresif terus ke Gaara." Sakura membalas kelakar Ino yang tadi. Si pirang mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ngg..." Suara Hinata yang kecil terdengar. Ino dan Sakura kembali fokus dan mendekatkan daun telinganya. "Ka-Kalau ditanya... sejauh mana interaksiku sama Naruto-_kun_... m-mungkin bisa dikatakan... makan bersama... dan p-paling pelukan pas tidur..."

Di sana Hinata memberi penjelasan tambahan. Ia memang tidur seranjang dengan kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu jauh; seperti 'itu' misalnya. Saling sentuh via kulit ke kulit saja lumayan jarang.

Dan hebatnya informasi itu malah membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terheran.

"Masa cuma pelukan? Apa dia pernah cium kamu di bibir?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Selebihnya? Cium leher atau... err, yang lain?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Ah, aneh..." Ino mendesah kecewa. "Padahal kan kalian tinggal di kamar apartemen yang sama. Malah sudah lewat setengah tahunan, kan? Tapi kenapa ciuman doang?"

"I-Itu bisa jadi... karena kami belum berpikir jauh ke sana..."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Belum terpikir? Memangnya Naruto tidak pernah mengajakmu berbuat 'itu', ya?"

"Ng..." Hinata diam sebentar. Lalu ia menggeleng lagi. Kali ini lebih ragu.

"Hah? Kok gitu?"

Hinata mengaduk _vanilla milkshake_ di depannya sepelan mungkin. "A-Aku sendiri kurang tau..."

Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya. "Jadi... Hinata-_chan_ inginnya melakukan 'itu' bersama Naruto, ya~?"

Hinata panik. Kedua mata lavendernya membulat. "B-Bu-Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Ah, bohongnya kelihatan tuh." Ino tersenyum geli. "Pipimu merah..."

Hinata sedikit menunduk. Helaan nafas kecilnya terdengar. "Tapi kurasa Naruto-_kun_ tidak akan mau ngelakuin 'itu' bersamaku..."

"Mana mungkin." Ada yang membantah dengan cepat. "Seingatku Naruto itu mesum."

Hinata Hyuuga, sahabatnya yang ini, memiliki badan mulus, seputih susu, dan sintal. Dia itu _ultimate sexy_. Ino dan Sakura pun mengakuinya. Jadi mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya? Terutama yang statusnya adalah pacar Hinata sendiri, serta tinggal berdua dengannya di satu atap. Kalau Naruto melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja, kenormalan orientasinya benar-benar harus dipertanyakan.

"Mungkin selama ini dia menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak macam-macam. Apalagi untuk menyentuhmu secara fisik di ranjang." Sakura, yang notabene sahabat Naruto sejak kecil itu, memberi pendapat.

"Tapi..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Ya sudah. Coba deh sekali-sekali kamu pancing." Ino menyela.

"Pancing?"

"Iya."

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Goda Naruto, Hinata-_chaan_..." Ino menjelaskan. Tapi dia tersadar oleh sesuatu. "Eh? Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah 'pancing' Naruto!?"

Hinata baru ngeh. Dirinya semakin menciut. "K-Kalau soal itu... a-aku tidak bisa..."

"Pantas aja..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Siapa tau interaksimu cuma sebatas ciuman karena kamunya sendiri yang tidak pernah memberikan sinyal keterbukaan. Makanya Naruto jadi agak ragu untuk menyentuhmu secara bebas..."

"Nah, iya. Sakura benar... kamu terlalu pasif. Coba deh berubah aktif. Sedikit juga tidak apa kok."

"Aktif?"

"Iya, 'aktif'..." Ino memberikan contoh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengerling manja. Hinata takut saat melihatnya. "Agresif, Hinata-_chan_. Agresif..."

Sakura terkekeh. "Ikutin aja saran Ino. Soalnya kamu juga harus waspada. Kalau terus-terusan 'pasif' ke Naruto, takutnya dia bisa cepat bosan ke kamu..."

"Bo-Bosen?"

"Ya siapa tau Naruto selingkuh di belakangmu, atau—" Sakura terlebih dulu di-_death glare_ Ino. Buru-buru ia melanjutkan. "Eh, tapi jangan pikirkan kalimatku yang tadi! Itu kan dugaan asal doang..."

Hinata termangu. Kalimat Sakura yang barusan benar-benar menohoknya.

Sambil menelan ludah ia mengalihkan pandangan ke ponsel di atas mejanya. Di sana terlihat wallpaper yang berisi foto Naruto dengan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sedangkan ia tersenyum tipis.

Diam-diam sebuah pemikiran negatif merasuki benak Hinata. Dan inilah kesimpulannya...

Dia terlalu pasif. Naruto jenuh. Naruto meninggalkannya.

Walau mengerikan, itu bisa saja terjadi.

Ah, apa ia harus mencoba menjadi aktif?

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_... Ino-_chan_..." Hinata memanggil mereka. "Apa kalian punya saran... untuk membuatku... j-jadi lebih 'aktif'...?"

.

.

**~zo : passive or active~**

.

.

Di dalam mobil hitam metalik miliknya, Naruto Uzumaki sibuk berbicara di telfon. Tangan kirinya memegangi telfon agar terus tertempel di telinganya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengemudikan stir. Di dalam pembicaraan itu, tak jarang Naruto tersenyum, dan juga terkekeh kecil.

Hanya saja ia tidak sedang berbicara dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Iya, iya... aku tau. Jangan khawatir, aku ini pria baik-baik." Katanya. Mobil sedan Naruto memasuki kawasan parkir milik apartemen. "Ah, aku tutup telfon dulu ya? Aku mau parkir sebentar..."

'Kamu sudah sampai ke apartemen?' Suara dari sebrang sana terdengar pelan.

"Yap."

'Sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata-_chan_...'

Usai mengiyakan, Naruto mematikan ponsel dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja. Ia fokus dulu untuk memundurkan mobilnya agar bisa menempati _slot_ kosong dengan sempurna. Ia pun mematikan mesin mobil dan segera turun sambil membawa tas kantornya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Ia menekan tombol 16 ketika menaiki _lift _dan kemudian mengikuti segala rute yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala itu. Dan setelah dirinya sampai ke kamar yang bertuliskan 1605, ia menekan bel sebanyak 2 kali.

**Cklek.**

Hadirlah seorang wanita bersurai indigo lurus nan panjang. Ia disambut secara ramah olehnya.

"_Okaeri_..."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia berikan ciuman kedatangannya di kening kekasihnya. "_Tadaima_."

Setelah keduanya masuk ke apartemen kecil yang bergaya mewah itu, Hinata bergerak ke dapur untuk memanaskan makanan. Sedangkan Naruto memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Ya?"

"Malam ini mau makan apa?"

"_Ramen_." Ia menoleh sambil memperlebar sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya dari dapur wanita itu ingin menggeleng. Pasalnya sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Naruto makan _ramen_ terus. Namun karena melihat cengiran Naruto, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalo nanti Naruto-_kun_ sakit perut, bagaimana?"

"Asal ramen itu buatanmu, aku tidak akan sakit."

Itu gombalan. Hinata tau tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Mm... baiklah."

Sambil menunggu hidangan makan malam, yaitu ramen spesial ala Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menyalakan televisi dan memeriksa ponsel. Ia jadi teringat salam dari ibunya untuk Hinata.

"Hinata... ada salam dari seseorang."

"Mm... siapa?"

Karena sedang tidak ada kerjaan, Naruto iseng. Ia tertawa kecil. "Coba tebak..."

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bukan."

"Ino-_chan_?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Karena dua jawaban tadi salah, Hinata berpikir sebentar. Kalau bukan temannya, siapa lagi yang memberikan salam buat dirinya? "Dari temanku, ya?"

"Bukan. Orang lain. Dia seorang wanita berinisial K."

Mendengar ada kata 'wanita' di sana, otomatis pikiran Hinata melayang ke rekan-rekan kerja Naruto yang selalu mendampinginya di kantor.

"Apa itu dari... Karin-_san_?" Tanya Hinata sedikit curiga. Otot perutnya seolah bergerak, membentuk gerakan yang cukup membuat nyeri.

"Bukan. Wanita itu adalah wanita tercantik kedua setelah dirimu."

Tampaknya Naruto salah dalam memberikan _clue_. Sebab Hinata langsung terdiam. Ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan ramen basah di dalam panci sempat ia abaikan selama beberapa detik.

"Hinata?" Naruto yang sadar atas perubahan sikap Hinata langsung bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ng... t-tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengernyit. Pria itu sudah teramat sangat menghafal segala perilaku Hinata. Dimulai dari dirinya yang pemalu, gagapan, lembut, perasa, sensitif dan berbagai macam sifat lain. Oleh sebab itulah ia tau bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemas, ya?" Naruto berniat memastikan. Ternyata keisengannya langsung kena telak di Hinata. "Tenang aja. Salam itu dari Kushina Uzumaki. Ibuku. Tadi dia nelfon sekalian nanyain kabar kita di sini. Pokoknya bukan dari wanita lain yang kau pikirkan. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, aku ada bukti di _history calls_..."

Di detik itu juga Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Kedua bahunya turun bersamaan.

"K-Kukira siapa..."

Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin aku selingkuh darimu..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata terdiam. Dia jadi kepikiran kalimat Sakura saat mereka masih di kedai Ichiraku Coffe. Tentunya di topik yang membahas bahwa dirinya terlalu pasif. Ya, pasif dalam tanda kutip. Seperti apa yang sempat ia pikirkan, kalau dirinya pasif maka Naruto akan bosan kepadanya, berpindah hati, selingkuh dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Pemikiran Hinata semakin panjang.

_'Kalo terus-terusan 'pasif' ke Naruto, takutnya dia bisa cepat bosan ke kamu...'_

Itulah yang terngiang di benaknya secara berulang-ulang.

Mungkin saja hari ini Naruto bisa bilang 'tidak selingkuh' kepadanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti besok, minggu depan atau beberapa bulan selanjutnya pernyataan Naruto tetap kokoh, kan?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Daripada memusingkan hal ini, ia pun mematikan api kompor dan memindahkan menu utama mereka ke dalam wadah tahan panas. Ia letakkan hidangan itu ke meja makan.

"Makanan sudah siap, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Oke." Naruto berniat beranjak dari sofa, tapi hal itu tertahan saat melihat Hinata duduk di sebelahnya—di sofa. "Hm? Kenapa? Ayo ke meja makan?"

Hinata menghadapkan wajahnya ke pria pirang itu. Tatapan matanya memelas.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ngg..." Hinata memberi jeda. Kedua tangannya mulai saling meremas satu sama lain. "A-Aku mau bertanya..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Naruto-_kun_... mencintaiku, kan?"

Naruto menatap lurus kedua iris ungu pudar milik Hinata. Tatapan matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Hinata menunduk. Keningnya tertutup sempurna oleh poni ratanya yang tebal. "Lalu... apa Naruto-_kun_ akan jenuh padaku?"

Naruto sedikit heran mendapati pertanyaan Hinata yang seperti itu. Tapi ia masih berusaha menjawab sebelum bertanya. "Tidak. Tidak akan..."

"Kalau begitu... Naruto-_kun_ jujur, ya..." Katanya. "Selama pacaran sama aku... apa Naruto-_kun_ pernah jenuh atau bosan dengan hubungan ini?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Jenuh sih kayaknya semua pasangan juga pernah mengalaminya..."

Hinata mengerjap cemas. "Ja-Jadi Naruto-_kun_ pernah jenuh ke aku?"

Ah, sepertinya Naruto salah menjawab.

"Bukan. Dengarkan aku dulu, Hinata..." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, berharap agar wanita itu mau mendengar penjelasannya dulu. "Ya. Aku memang pernah jenuh kepadamu. Tapi itu jarang. Palingan cuma sekali per tahun. Lagian pastinya kau juga pernah ngerasain hal yang sama, kan?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih. Namun Naruto mengangkup kedua pipinya yang tembam lalu mengarahkannya lagi ke depan, menghadap kepadanya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut. "Aku mengatakan itu karena aku adalah kekasihmu. Kekasihmu yang tidak bisa berbohong sekecil apapun kepadamu..."

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto benar-benar pria yang baik. Tapi masalahnya ia terlanjur takut. Ia tidak ingin di suatu saat nanti Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dan jika dipikir-pikir, Hinata teringat sebuah hal. Apa ini tandanya... ia harus menuruti nasihat yang diberikan Sakura dan Ino?

Wanita berumur 22 tahun itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua manik sapphire milik pria yang ada di depannya.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia mengulum senyum dan kemudian mendekati wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Naruto. "_Anata ga... aishite_."

Naruto mencium bibirnya lagi. "Hm. _Aishiteru_..."

**Kruuk~!**

Bunyi perut Naruto menyeruak keluar. Dengan meringis pelan ia berdiri. "Nah. Sekarang kita makan yuk? Kasihan perutku yang sudah kelaparan ini..."

Namun bukannya menuruti kalimat kekasihnya, Hinata malah menarik tangan tan pria itu. Karena saat itu Naruto tidak siap mendapatkan penggerakannya yang tiba-tiba, dengan mudah Naruto terbanting kembali ke sofa. Dengan posisi terbaring punggungnya menabrak permukaan sofa.

**Brukh.**

"Eh?" Naruto terbingung. Ia ingin bangkit, tapi masalahnya Hinata sudah terlebih dulu meniban tubuhnya. Wajah mereka kini berhadapan. Hinata di atas; Naruto di bawah.

Pria itu terheran. Ia memandangi Hinata tanpa suara, seolah sedang mencerna situasi. Lama.

"Ng... Hinata? Ini... ada apa?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan hembusan nafasnya yang tenang ke permukaan wajah Naruto. Menggelitik—seolah-olah sengaja dilakukannya untuk memberikan kesan sensual yang menggoda.

Apalagi dengan pakaian berupa kaus longgar dan celana pendek yang dikenakan oleh Hinata. Semua itu benar-benar membuat Naruto bersusah payah agar tidak terus-terusan menelan ludah.

Sebab sebagai pria normal yang sedang berhadapan dengan wanita cantik yang dicintainya itu, Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan diri. Celananya yang ditiban oleh Hinata membuat sesuatu di dalamnya sedikit bereaksi.

Ah, bagaimana tidak? Hinata saja sedang mendudukinya. Secara tak langsung kulit mereka bergesekkan.

Di tempatnya, Hinata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Dan ketika ada kehadiran dua tangan _tan_ yang ingin menjauhkannya, Hinata menempelkan pipinya ke leher pria itu. Naruto berhenti bergerak. Dada Hinata menekan lembut tubuhnya yang sekarang tak bisa berkutik.

Hinata terdiam. Dalam hati ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya agar bisa terus berani seperti ini walau jantungnya berdegup kencang. Satu yang di pikiran Hinata; ia harus aktif; agresif—kalau diterjemahkan ke kamus bahasa Sakura dan Ino.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Bisiknya, pelan. "Aku sayang Naruto-_kun_..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kehadiran bibir tipis Hinata yang menempel di dagunya. Mengecupinya berkali-kali. Naruto tersentak. Ia menahan nafas saat mendapati serangan manis yang baginya menimbulkan rasa geli itu. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak, ia malah memeluk tubuh rambut kekasihnya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua semakin berdempetan di sofa.

**Set.**

Hinata membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Ia sedikit beranjak, berusaha menegakkan tubuh dan kemudian ciumannya berpindah. Kali ini ke pipi, kening, mata dan hidung. Namun ketika bibir Hinata menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto, ia tak lagi bergerak. Naruto yang masih membeku mencoba melirik wajah kekasihnya.

Dan nyatanya Naruto mendapati kedua pipi Hinata yang sepenuhnya memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang menggoda baginya. Manis dan erotis.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya yang membelai punggung Hinata, pria itu mulai membalas. Ciuman Hinata ia balas secara telak. Naruto menyentuhnya di bibir. Hinata pun memejamkan mata, ia mulai menyambutnya dengan hati-hati. Hanya saja kali ini bukan lagi kecupan, melainkan ciuman yang sebenarnya. Naruto sengaja memiringkan wajah, mengeluarkan lidah dan menjelajah bebas di ruang mulut Hinata.

"Mmh..."

"Anh..."

"Nhh..."

Hinata melenguh pelan. Kecapan mengalun dari keduanya. Terutama saat Hinata juga mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan malu-malu. Naruto menyambutnya. Melilit lidah lunak itu dan menghisapnya. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Di sela kegiatan keduanya, Naruto tersenyum geli. Ciuman yang dalam dan penuh rasa ini... benar-benar baru pertama kali mereka lakukan. Dan terus terang saja, Naruto suka. Ia menikmati tiap detik permainan yang mereka hasilkan dari interaksi ini.

Sampai akhirnya di detik yang entah ke berapa, Hinata mengambil nafas. Hinata pun segera menyembunyikan dirinya yang terengah dengan cara membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tertawa. Ia usap pelan puncak kepala Hinata yang lembut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu?"

"N-Ngg..." Ia menggeleng pelan. Tawa kecil Naruto kian terdengar.

"Kau lucu sekali sih..."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Kalau boleh bicara, Hinata sedang menahan rasa malunya yang nyaris meledak.

Mencium Naruto dengan cara seperti itu juga sebenarnya bukan idenya. Itu hanya saran dari Ino dan Sakura yang ia lakukan tadi. Tapi sekarang ia menyesal. Ia tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa jika Naruto bertanya.

Kata kedua sahabatnya itu, ia harus menyerang Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu menggunakan lidah saat berciuman. Itu dua cara sederhana untuk membangkitkan gairah seorang pria. Tapi saat melakukannya, Hinata malah bergetar sendiri. Jantungnya meletup-letup layaknya akan meledak.

Soalnya ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak sanggup.

Ia malu.

Cengkraman tangan Hinata di pakaian Naruto mengeras. Pria pirang itu sempat heran. Baru saja ia mengira Hinata marah kepadanya karena tidak peka, namun nyatanya ada hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan. Naruto merasakan kehadiran cairan hangat yang membasahi pakaian bagian depannya.

"Hiks..."

Hinata menangis. Air matanya tumpah di seragam Naruto.

Kaget mendapat sikap Hinata yang berubah cepat, Naruto menegakkan badan. Ia mencoba mengelus punggung Hinata yang masih menempel erat di dadanya. "H-Hei, kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng sekalipun isakannya masih terus keluar. Lalu diam-diam ia mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan kedua mata bulatnya yang menyipit dan berkaca-kaca. Sebuah tontonan manis yang membuat Naruto harus menelan ludah.

Kekasihnya benar-benar _moe_.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Gayamu jadi mirip kucing..." Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah... atau jangan-jangan... kau... mengundangku melakukan hal 'itu', ya?

Binggo.

Hinata mengiyakan. Namun hatinya masih belum kuat. Buru-buru ia menggeleng.

Saat ini ia kan hanya tidak ingin Naruto cepat bosan dengannya yang begitu pasif.

"Tidak usah malu-malu." Naruto tertawa. Ia mulai melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya. "Kalau mau sih ayo, aku layani sekarang."

"A-Aaa! T-Tidak! I-Itu n-nanti aja!"

Naruto tertawa. Tangan lemah milik kekasihnya itu ia tahan. "Makanya, cerita dulu kau kenapa..."

Hinata pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghela nafas.

Sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus memberanikan diri untuk bercerita.

.

.

**~zo : passive or active~**

.

.

"Ohh... begitu."

Setelah makan malam mereka habiskan berdua, kini Naruto dan Hinata kembali duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Gadis berambut biru panjang itu baru selesai menceritakan alasan kenapa tadi ia menyerang Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi karena Gaara dan Ino serta Sasuke dan Sakura sudah melakukan 'itu', kamu jadi suruh aktif ya sama mereka supaya aku tidak bosan?" Hal tersebut membuat Naruto tertawa, sedangkan Hinata menunduk malu. Rasanya lucu jika membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hinata saat ia sedang mendengarkan nasihat kedua temannya untuk menjadi aktif.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa..." Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku kan... cuma mengikuti nasihat mereka..."

"Tidak apa kok." Naruto melirik kekasihnya dan kemudian merangkul bahu Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian berbisik pelan. "Tapi aku dari pendapatku pribadi, aku jauh lebih suka kau yang pasif."

Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena... yang pasif itu lebih 'Hinata'."

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

Naruto menyeringai. Segeralah ia mencium pelan leher Hinata sampai wanita itu tersentak. Dan sebelum Hinata sempat memutar posisinya sebanyak 90 derajat, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menerjang Hinata sampai punggung wanita itu tergeletak begitu saja. Naruto yang saat ini berada di atas tubuh Hinata menyeringai nakal. Hinata pun dapat melihat kehadiran dua iris sebiru _sapphire_ yang menatapnya intens.

Keduanya saling memandang dengan penuh cinta dan rasa 'liar' yang segera ingin dilepaskan. Terutama di pihak Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga mengimbangi kedua sahabatmu itu?" Naruto memberi seringai nakal. "Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah karena sebelumnya telah menggodaku."

**Set!**

"Kyaaaaa!"

Pekikan Hinata keluar ketika ia mendapati serangan lidah Naruto yang menyerang pundaknya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dirinya menegang.

"Karena aku jauh lebih suka saat aktif di atasmu, Nona Pasif."

Meski di malam itu perlahan-lahan sentuhan mereka semakin intim, Hinata sama sekali tidak takut. Ia percaya dengan Naruto. Ia sangat percaya pria itu bisa membahagiakannya di hari ini maupun nanti.

Mungkin ini malam yang tepat untuk memulai langkah baru di dalam hubungan mereka...

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Setelah urusan mereka di luar kamar selesai, keduanya terbaring lelah di ranjang dengan posisi berpelukan. Lampu sengaja dimatikan, dan selimut yang tebal pun sudah membungkus tubuh mereka sampai ke batas dada.

"Hinata..." Dengan mata yang terpejam Naruto berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan..."

Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur itu segera menoleh. Ia memandangi wajah Naruto di kegelapan ini—karena lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. "Apa?"

"Besok goda aku lagi, ya? Biar kita seperti ini terus."

Candaan Naruto menghadirkan cubitan pelan dari jari Hinata. Pipi wanita itu memerah karena malu. Namun bukannya risih ia malah semakin memeluk tangan Naruto, menaruh pipinya di sana.

"K-Ke-Kenapa dibahaas?"

Tuh kan dia jadi malu...

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Happy birthday, Ayuzawa Shia, alias Nutnee (3 Oktober 2013)! Maaf ya telat dan malah ngasih fict NaruHina yang beginii. Pokoknya wish you all the best dan semoga makin sukses di FFn! Terus semoga para readers suka juga sama fict ini! Ini ide awalnya untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day bulan lalu sih, makanya agak ngefluff :D**

**Ah, ya. Pesan singkat. Soal Naruto dan Hinata yang tinggal seapartemen (padahal belom nikah), itu maklumin aja, okee. Di Jepang banyak kok yang kayak gitu hehe #dzigh :D**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
